


Coffee and a Date

by shojobell



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Sequel to the fic, "Coffee and Pining", Kyo returns to the coffee shop
Relationships: Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Coffee and a Date

**Author's Note:**

> written for kyoruweekofficial on tumblr with the prompt, "How could I not?"

A gentle bell sound rang within the cafe as Kyo enters. He goes straight to the counter where the girl he had met a week ago stands.

Her face immediately turns pink. “Welcome to the Onigiri Cafe, may I help you Ky-I mean sir.” She smiles shyly.

He smiles back, chuckling. “So, Tohru, I noticed you wrote your number on my coffee order last time.” 

She squeaks, an adorable sound of embarrassment.

“I can explain-” She begins before a coworker of hers, a girl with long blonde hair and a piercing gaze comes to stand next to her.

“Hey, it’s carrot-top! The guy Tohru hasn’t stopped talking about!” She says.

“Tohru, into a guy? I wouldn’t allow it.” Another voice, softer but slightly chilling pipes up.

Tohru groans at the two, covering her face with her hands. What she wouldn’t give to have the floor swallow her whole.

The blonde girl leans against the counter, eyeing Kyo curiosity. “What makes Tohru like you so much? She seems to be into your hair. Personally, I don’t like redheads-”

“Does she now?” Kyo inquired with a quirk of his brow as he regards Tohru. 

“Uo-chan!” Tohru moves her hands from her face, gently nudging the girl.

“Alright alright, I’ll let you get back to flirting.” Uo-chan rolls her eyes, going back to helping other customers.

Tohru sighs, biting her lip as she looks back at Kyo. She fidgets out of nervousness. “I wrote my number because I like you... I wanted to know we could go out...”

Kyo blushes, suddenly feeling nervous but strangely happy. “Okay, how about a movie? “

“I-” Tohru looks surprised. “Movies, yes! Umm.. you have my number so-”

Kyo grins, “Right. I’ll call you.” 

“O-okay. It’s a date.” Tohru smiles, her feet lightly bouncing up and down out of excitement. 

“A date.” Kyo nods, also feeling a bit of giddiness. He hardly knew this girl but he wanted to. He had felt something since their first interaction and was curious to see where this would lead.

He orders another coffee and leaves the cafe pulling out his phone to look up movies. 

Tohru sighs, trying to will her heart stop beating so fast but how could she not? She had a date with Kyo.


End file.
